1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to deicing sprayers for airplane wings and more particularly to a new and improved portable insulated sprayer which includes integrated system to preheat the deicing fluid prior to or during its application to the airplane wings.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As can be appreciated, there are numerous portable sprayers and liquid dispensers available for commercial use that are insulated and electrically heated. For example U.S. Pat. No. 4,222,521 discloses a device where the contemplated use is cleaning brake drums. This device appears to be bulky and complicated in operation, requiring an external source of pressurized air. U.S. Pat. No. 2,091,838 also describes a portable, electrically heated sprayer and liquid dispenser. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,414,037 and 1,889,507 disclose dispensing apparatus that is electrically heated. The other patents are representative of what is in the prior art. Because all of these systems vary in construction from each other, it is difficult to judge accurately their effectiveness and while it is proper to assume that they do operate in the alleged manner it is reasonable to assume that there is a continuing need for improvements in such portable heated sprayers. Through detailed analysis and testing it appears that the present invention contributes substantially to such needed improvements, particularly for the deicing of airplane wings.